Life with love at five nights at Freddy's (human form)
by Unique writter
Summary: Here we have you with the five nights at Freddy's crew (in human form). You get to choose which five nights at Freddy's character you want to be with. You instantly like them and maybe fall in love with one of them. You get to choose your path to go through.
1. First day

Five nights at Freddy's. The place were your about to work. As soon as you get to Freddy fazzbears pizza, you walk to the office. All you hear is kids laughing and the anomotronics. You nock on the door. "Come on in!" You hear a voice. As you walk in you see your boss." Ah ,(Y/n), it's so good to see you. Welcome to the job" he said with a smile. After you guys introduced yourselves he to,d you what suppose to do. "Here is your flash light and remember to keep the power generated" he said laughing nervously. You laugh a little to "thanks boss, I won't let you down boss."

\- it's midnight-

you sit in your office,checking the cameras. Nothing's moving, just like last hour. You sat there bored,then you hear foot steps coming towards you. You try to close the doors but you can't. Finally you see the anomotronic come towards yonnoou. You see that it's...

 **Freddy:** it's Freddy. He comes towards you and smiles, holding his microphone. "Hello, you must be the new night guard. I'm Freddy, what's your name?" Freddy said with a smile. "(Y/n)" you say nervously. Freddy must of fought that you were nervous because his smile went away "it's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you. Your cuter then the other night guards, and your not trying to hurt me" he chuckled. You laughed a little to, as you began to relax and you guys talked for a while. After an hour talking it was time for you to go home "h-hey Freddy, I'm sorry but this is the end of my shift. I'll come **back** tomorro." You said,Freddy's frowned. "Alright, it was nice talking to you (Y/n)" he smiled again. You smiled back and hugged him. Then you went home thinking about Freddy.

 **Bonnie:** Bonnie jumped towards you then he stopped. You were so scared you screamed " please don't kill me!" But instead you felt arms wrap around you. Bonnie was giving you a hug, " aww! Your the new night guard! It's nice to meet you!" Bonnie said with excitement. He let you go and you were laughing a little. You thought this guy is so hyper. You smiled at him and he smiled back. " hello, I'm Bonnie" he said while putting out his hand "I'm (Y/n), nice to meet you Bonnie" you shook his hand while laughing. Bonnie sat down on the desk " May I hang out with you?" He gave you puppy eyes. You smiled "sure Bonnie,let's talk" you guys were talking and talking and talking, until Bonnie stopped smiling. "What's the matter Bonnie?" He looked away blushing, "your gonna leave me, and I'll have to go back to anomotronic form." He looked down to hide his face. You giggled a little and lifted his face up. "I'll be back, I promise" he then smiled again. "Yay!" He laughed, then you packed your stuff up, And gave Bonnie a hug, And went home. Smiling as big as ever.

 **Foxy:** foxy jumps twoards you and pins you against the wall. Both of his arms blocking your way to get out. As he looks at you he realizes your crying a little "ay, what's wrong?" You look at up him. His soothing voice made you stop crying. Foxy smiled a little an laughed " You thought I was gonna kill you, didn't you?" He grinned. He got up and you wiped your tears away. You nod your head at him and he smiles "I ain't going to kill you, just wanted to see the new night **guard,** but your face was funny" he laughs, you squint your eyes at him " it wasn't funny" you say. He shakes his head "the names foxy,may I know yours?" He grins "(Y/n)" you couldn't help but smile at him. After a while you guys began talking, you really enjoyed his company. Then it hit 6 A.m "looks like I have to go" you start to grab your stuff when all of a sudden you feel some one hugging you from behind. It was foxy, you were blushing a little when he whispered in your ear "come back, alright?" He said with his soothing voice. You nod to let him know yes, then you walk out of Freddy fazz Bears, thinking of foxy.

 **Chica** : chica lunges forward at you and squeezes you with her big boobs in your face (sorry I had to XD) as known for a hug. "Hai!" She says with her cute voice, letting you go as your trying to breathe "you almost killed me" you say panting, "I'm sorry, just Freddy told me we had a new night guard and I couldn't help myself!" She says with excitement, fixing her bib then looking at you. "My names chica, what's yours?" She smiles. " it's (Y/n)" chica giggles then you smile at it. So after a couple of hours of talking to her, she looked down " what happened chica?" You say tilting your head, " I don't want you to leave" she gets off your desk and hugs you, squeezing you again, you gasp for air then she lets you go " I'm sorry!" She says, you laugh "it's alright, it isn't your fault. I have to go though" promise me you'll come back!" She gets in your face, and puts her pinky up "you have to pinky promise" you laugh a little and wrap your pinky around hers " I pinky promise" you smile. She smiles back and giggles "yay!" As you pack up your stuff and leave, you realize you made a new best friend.


	2. Having fun

**he** **y guys here's part 2, idk if you guys like it or not but I try to make it likeable. Anyways, enjoy reading.**

your at your job, sitting in your chair, waiting for your friend to come in, you hear a banging on the door. You look out the window and see...

 **freddy:** freddy nocking on the door, standing there patiently with his microphone. You open the door and smile "hello Freddy" you giggle, as he smiles back. "Hello (Y/n), I brought you a gift" he pull in front of him a small box. You smile in excitement. "Open it" he says with a smile, you grab the box and you see a necklace with a microphone on it "oh, it's beautiful Freddy" you say putting it on. Freddy blushes then looks away, "I-it's my microphone, so we can be together always." You look at him and smile, then you hug him. "Thank you Freddy" you giggle. You let him go, " wanna play hide and seek?" You say sticking your tounge out. "Sure, your hiding, okay?" He smiles, closing his eyes and starts counting as you run away. Your hiding behind the stage as you hear Freddy come near you. "(Y/n) were are you?" He cooed out, you giggle by the way he smiles. Freddy finally sees you and grabs you "gotcha!" He screams as he laughs and you laugh with him. You realize your having the best day with Freddy.

 **bonnie:** bonnie playing a song with his guitar, singing about you, leaning against the door. You stay at the window and watch him, then you finally open the door and Bonnie falls in. "You sing good" you say laughing and helping him up, "I-I didn't know you were already here" he blushes and looks away. You hug him "I love your singing, your really good" he hugs you back "thank you, but the Krew doesn't think that" he scowled. Bonnie looked away, as you kissed his cheek softly,he blushed while looking away. "Can you continue singing for me" you say with a gentle smile. That's when Bonnie smiled back and nodded, as he sang for you for the whole day.

 **foxy:** foxy leaning against the wall on the other side, you open the door and he stands up. As he walks towards you and grabs you by the hips,you instantly blush "F-Foxy" your body shivers a little, as he grins and puts his face close to your ear "You seem scared, but your cute when you blush" he chuckled as he let go of you. You got mad and punched him, but it didn't do anything to him "your mean foxy" you say pouting and looking the other way. Foxy laughs " I'm sorry, I wanted to see what your face would look like if it did that, it was sure darn cute" he smiles, you blush again "S-Shut up!" You punch him again, which again, didn't do anything. "Hey, I was trying to learn how to dance, then I was thinking I need a partner, would you" he grabbed your waist again, pulling you closer to him, then grabbing your hand and starts twirling you. "Foxy!" You squeal out, then you begin to laugh as you guys started dancing together. At first you sucked, but foxy tonight you the way. It was easy, one two three, one two three, one two three. As you guys danced the whole day to different songs, you had the best time ever.

 **chica:** chica on the ground, from hitting the door. You open the door "are you ok chica" chica runs her head "ow" you giggle a little and help her up. She hugs you and you hug her back "are you ok chica?" You look at her, she nodded "I just was so exited that you were back, I didn't know the door was closed." She giggles a little. "Well what do you want to do today?" You asked chica, her face lighted up. Chica grabbed your arm and dragged you down the hallway to the dinning room. "Let's eat!" She laughs while saying and squeezing you. You get crushed by her big boobs, as you tap on her and she lets go of you while you catch your breathe. And chica fed you pizza,cupcakes, and more that day.


End file.
